Love and a Spatula
by ihaveabigstick
Summary: ONE SHOT FIC: Two teens finally admit to loving eachother, they are then thrown into the final battle. Will they both make it out alive? DHr


Story: Love and a Spatula

Coupling: Draco/Hermione

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance

Summary: During the height of the war, two teens finally admit to themselves and each other that they're in love. In the final battle, they will fight along side each other, but will they both survive.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

_Two solemn figures lay in the untamed grass of the Weasly's backyard. The girl, Hermione, with her hair spread in a careless mess around her, turned to the dark haired boy. _

_ "Harry?" she whispered._

_ "Yes?" he whispered back._

_ She rolled over on her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows before asking, "What do you think of Draco?"_

_ He glanced at her before saying, "He's a nice guy, I'm glad he switched to the light side."_

_ Hermione rolled back on her back and said, "Me too."_

_ "Are you still sleeping together?" he asked._

_ "Yes," she said quietly._

_ "Why haven't you two started dating?"_

_ "I'm not sure," she answered truthfully, "I don't think either of us want a serious relationship. We just want to forget about the rest of the world."_

_ "Oh," he said. He glanced over at her and on some level he understood what she was talking about. _

_ They both fell silent, just listening. They both frowned when they heard Mrs. Weasly ask who wanted the last of Bill's dragon tooth collection, but smiled when they heard Ron shriek, "Fred, you get those things away from me!"_

_ Harry was about to doze off when he heard Hermione whisper, "Harry?"_

_ "Yes?"_

_ "It's about Draco."_

_ "What about him?" he asked cautiously. _

_ Hermione smiled to herself, she was proud of herself for being able to admit this to him and to herself, "I love him."_

As Hermione went over that conversation in her head two weeks later, she smiled. She was standing in a darkened room of the Weasly's house, awaiting the transfer to Hogwarts where the war was currently being fought.

She shifted her weight onto her other foot, causing her shoulder to bump the tall man standing next to her. She looked up at him and his eyes locked with hers. She could see the fear in his usually flawless crystal blue eyes.

She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but the words wouldn't come out. He saw her struggling and he took her hand in his and squeezed it gently as if to say he understood.

She smiled softly up at him before directing her attention back to Dumbledore who had started talking.

Fifteen minutes later she was running down the now cold and unwelcoming hallways of Hogwarts. Draco ran next to her, but they knew that as they ran down the hall, they were coming closer and closer to the point where they would have to split up.

Her run slowed to a walk and eventually she stopped at the painting of Everest the Revenger where she turned to look at Draco. She, again, opened her mout to say something, but she was cut off by Draco pressing his lips to hers.

He pulled away a moment later and looked at her for a second before saying, "I talked to potter."

"About what?" she asked slowly.

He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, "I love you too." He pulled back and looked at her again as if imprinting her face in his memory before running down the left corridor. Hermione watched him get smaller and smaller until he turned a corner, vanishing from his sight. She sighed before turning and running in the opposite direction.

She ran strait to the Great Hall. This is where Dumbledore said Voldemort was. She attempted to open the doors, but they wouldn't budge. She pounded against the door, but nothing happened. The sounds of feet running up behind her caused her to turn around quickly. It was Ron and Draco.

"Have you seen Harry?" Ron asked.

"No," Hermione said quietly, but than it dawned on her, "I think he's in the Great Hall."

They looked up at the doors to the Great hall, and as soon as he saw a flicker of movement, Draco pushed Ron out of the range of the falling door. He than grabbed Hermione around the waist and dragged her down, covering her body with his.

The remains of the grand doors to the Great Hall fell in piles of rock and dust around them. The door must have been a support for the building because parts of the walls and ceiling started falling.

A cold laugh rose above the noise and Ron ran across the field of rubble and pulled Draco and Hermione to their feet.

She grabbed Draco's arm for comfort, but let go quickly when he flinched in pain. She looked up at him for an explanation and he muttered, "My arms broken."

The voice now spoke, saying, " Oh, lookee here, it's Potters friends. Ahow sweet, they've come to rescue him."

Voldemort's sickly thin form appeared through the settling dust and behind was Harry in the arms of two death Eaters. His body hung limp and he showed no signs of recognizing Draco, Hermione or Ron.

"Draco, my boy," Voldemort's voice rang out again, "Why'd you do it? Why'd you trade sides? You could have had it all! And why'd you falli n love? Especially with the Mudblood."

Hermione looked at Draco who glanced at her before looking at Ron who's mouth hung open.

"Ron," Hermione started to say, but Voldemort cut her off.

"And the Mudblood loves a pureblood," he chuckled, "How pathetic."

To Hermione's surprise, Ron didn't scream, he didn't yell and he didn't get angry. He smiled.

He glared up at Voldemort before saying, "they deserve to be happy."

He held his want up. Draco and Hermione followed suite.

Hermione started thinking about all the years. The years of pain and suffering. The years of death. The years of fighting. "Avada Kadavera," she hissed.

A bright blue wisp of light flew from her want and hit Voldemort square in the chest. He gave them a blank stare before falling backward. Some of the boulders, which were still falling, landed on and around his body created a makeshift grave.

Hermione was excited for a moment before she saw the two death eaters dragging Harry away.

"Harry!" she yelled. She attempted to run and follow, but Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him as a boulder fell where she had just been standing.

"You're going to get yourself killed, get out, I'll go get him," he said.

"I'm not going to leave you here alone," she protested looking down at her feet.

"Ron get her out," he demanded.

"I'm not going," she hissed, "And you broke your arm, how are you going to help him?"

He looked down at her before cupping her cheek in his hand and tipping her face up so she would look into his eyes. He ran his thumb over her lips and said, "Trust me."

She sighed, but nodded, allowing Ron to grab her arm and lead her out.

She looked back as they exited the Great Hall and she saw Draco running to follow the Death Eaters.

Ron and Hermione ran across the Hogwarts grounds and towards Mrs. Weasly who was beckoning them over to the large group of members of the Order of the Phoenix, which was steadily growing.

"Where's Harry and Draco?" she asked.

"They'll be here in a few minutes," Ron said hopefully.

Hermione sat on a large rock and glued her eyes to what remained of Hogwarts. Minutes passed. Long, silent minutes. The only sounds came from Hogwarts, which was slowly falling apart.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks, but they stopped when she saw two figures making their way down the lawn.

Nobody moved until they heard Draco's voice pierce the air, "Help! Harry needs help!"

Instantly five wizards ran towards them, with Hermione following behind. The men stopped and took Harry from Draco, but Hermione ran strait into Draco causing them both to go crashing to the ground.

He looked up at her and smiled, not caring that she was lying on his broken arm.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" she yelled.

"If I promise not to, will you kiss me?" he asked.

She didn't say anything. She just leaned down and pressed her lips against his. She felt him smile and she deepened the kiss.

He pulled away a moment later and brushed her hair out of her face, "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered. She than pulled him up so he was standing and planted her lips on his again.

They were interrupted a moment later by Harry, who had had the curse taken off of him, and he smiled when they looked at him.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, "he said, his smile widening, "It's just nice to know that things are the way they should be. Hermione smiled and looked up at Draco, who put his good arm around her waist.

She looked back at Harry and said, "Yep, they're finally the way they should be."

She laughed as Ron came waddling over and when he reached them he said, "Draco, my mom wants to heal your arm."

Draco kissed Hermione deeply before following Ron.

"So are you happy?" Harry asked, slinging his arm over her shoulder playfully.

She sighed and looked over at the remains of Hogwarts, she than started to think about the death of her parents and the many others. She was about to say, 'no' that she wasn't happy, but than she looked over to where Mrs. Weasly was chasing Ron around the Order's campsite with her wand in one hand and a spatula in the other. She was waving the spatula and trying to hit Ron. Sitting on a picnic table howling with laughter was Draco, who had obviously done something to piss Mrs. Weasly off and than he had blamed it on Ron.

Hermione smiled before looking up at Harry and saying, "I'm happy."

And that was that. No more adventures, no more war, and no more beatings. Well, there was one exception to 'no more beatings." Mrs. Weasly, Ron and the spatula.

FIN


End file.
